lucha, nuevo amor y baile
by all-inyourmind
Summary: harry esta en una pelea con voldemort y casi le gana , cuando...es como la pelea de garfio y peter en la nueva peli d peter pan pro con nuestros queridos personajes aviso HL


-Mira a tus amigos Potter-decía Voldemort apuntando a Harry con su varita -indefensos...

Voldemort tenía razón. Allí estaban los amigos de Harry, estaban Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, e incluso Malfoy, su enemigo, o al menos eso era antes, porque ahora luchaba contra su padre, Lucius Malfoy. Todos luchaban contra los mortiífagos, pero iban mal.

Aprovechando que Harry estaba distraído, Voldemort le empujo y le tumbo en un escalón.

Estaban en el departamento de misterios, donde un año atrás había pasado algo semejante, y Sirius murió. En ese momento sus amigos y los mortífagos les miraban a el y a Voldemort .Este hizo una señal, y los mortifagos sujetaron a los compañeros de Harry, poniéndoles la varita en el corazón.

¿Lo ves, Potter-dijo Voldemort -Solo niños indefensos- todos los mortifagos comenzaron a reír. Harry estaba cansado, con heridas de tanto luchar .Miro, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, a sus amigos de uno en uno.

Ron le miraba con cara de agobio, pero sabia que Harry tenia algún plan, o al menos eso esperaba. Hermione lloraba, esta vez de verdad. Ginny miraba a todos lados, desconcertada¿como no iban a poder salir de ese apuro?. Neville, al cual le sujetaba Bellatrix Lestrange, daba patadas a todos lado, y , entonces , miró a Harry .Moviendo los labios , dijo algo, de lo que Harry pudo lograr entender "ten fe , Harry".

Y Luna lloraba...con Luna habían pasado cosas últimamente...

..:Flash Back:..

Harry entro en la lechucería. Se acordó que un año antes se había encontrado con Cho Chang. Esta vez era otra persona la que estaba dentro, una chica de ojos enormes y pelo rubio, con un aire de locura. Luna Lovegood.

¡Harry¿Que tal- dijo la chica

-Bien, gracias Luna- dijo Harry, algo sorprendido.

-Necesito decirte una cosa -esta vez la mirada de Luna no era como la normal, en la que denotaba locura, en esta se la veía totalmente firme y serena- Harry...yo... no se como decírtelo... y como responderás...-

Harry seguía sorprendido de la postura de Luna, a la que nunca la había visto tan convencida -dime Luna-

-Mejor debería darte algo-

Harry puso la mano, sin embargo Luna se acercaba con los ojos cerrados, cuando alguien entro y Luna se puso de nuevo como es siempre, con su locura.

-No lo puedo creer...-decía Cho Chang en la puerta¿como pudiste caer tan bajo , Harry¿con Lunática-

Cho seguía saliendo con el ex-novio de Ginny, y se la veía espléndida, pero para sorpresa de Harry, a este no le importaba lo mas mínimo.

..:FiN dEl FlAsH bAcK:..

-Estas solo Potter, solo y acabado, siempre has vivido solo, y cuando descubriste que tenias a Black, no pudiste estar con el, y luego le matamos-Voldemort decía con su desagradable voz-y hoy vas a morir solo, sin amor ni amistad, ni siquiera tus padres...como yo...SOLO-

Entonces Luna se intento soltar y al ver que no podía suplicó:

-Por favor, déjeme al menos despedirme de Harry-

Voldemort hizo un gesto y el mortifago la soltó empujándola, y cayó al lado de Harry. Entonces ella se sacó algo del bolsillo. Voldemort la cogió del brazo.

¿Que es eso niña-dijo

-es solo una pluma-contesto Luna con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Una inocente pluma...-dijo Voldemort y todos los mortifagos comenzaron a reírse. Este la soltó dejándola caer encima de la piedra.

La pluma era de la lechuza que escogió Harry para mandar aquel día la carta .Luna se la entregó a Harry y se acercó a su oído.

-No estas solo , Harry, todos aquí te apoyamos, tienes aquí a todos tus amigos e incluso Malfoy esta contigo Harry , no estas solo, y nunca los estarás- susurraba Luna-lo que te quise decir en la lechuceria es...que te quiero con toda mi alma y lo que te quería dar es esto-Luna se apartó de su oído y se acerco a su boca , hasta fundirse en un suave y calido beso, corto, pero lo suficiente para dar a Harry las fuerzas necesarias.

Un mortifago la cogió otra vez y la apuntó con la varita .Todos quedaron enmudecidos ante la visión que acababan de presenciar. Entonces Harry empezó a sonreír, y luego soltó una tremenda carcajada.

Voldemort le miraba con incredulidad. Harry se levantó y lanzo un hechizo a Voldemort, que hizo que este se cayera hacia atrás.

-Viejo..Solo...-decía Harry mientras se acercaba a el.

-ACABADO-dijo Dumbledore en la puerta apuntando a Voldemort con la varita y seguido de los miembros de la Orden.

Neville aprovechó que Bellatrix estaba despistada para cogerla del brazo y empujarla por el velo a través del arco.

Voldemort se desapareció y los mortifagos le imitaron.

-Señor Potter, debe tomar ya esta poción, que hará que se encuentre mejor - decía la señora Pomfrey a Harry, que estaba en una camilla .Levantó la cabeza y allí vio a sus amigos, sonrientes.

¿Que tal estas-decía una mata de pelo rojo con pecas.

- Muy bien, Ron¿y vosotros-pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Enteros-comentó Ginny

Pero faltaba alguien.

¿Y Luna-

Entonces todos se apartaron y apareció una silla con una muchacha rubia leyendo una revista al revés. Esta sonrió a Harry y se abalanzó a darle un abrazo. Todos volvieron a quedarse alucinados. Entonces apareció Dumbledore.

-Asombrosa hazaña antes de tiempo. Ya veo que esta bien acompañado, Potter-dijo, mirando a todos y parando en Luna.

¿Antes de tiempo, profesor-Pregunto Malfoy, que estaba tomando un poco de pocion. Estaba un poco desconcertado con la lucha contra su padre de la noche anterior.

-Si, señor Malfoy-decía Dumbledore mirando a través de sus gafas de media luna.-todavía es navidad, y queda el baile.-

Al oír esa palabra, todos se miraron entre si.

¿baile-digo Ron con cara de susto-no me acordaba, ni siquiera tenemos parejas-

-Oh, señor Weasley, creo que la señorita Granger estaría encantada de ir con usted-Hermione se sonrojó cuando Dumbledore la miro por encima de sus gafas de media luna.-Me voy, que tengo trabajo, que os mejoréis. El baile es dentro de 5 días-

Dumbledore salió por la puerta de la enfermería.

- Yo no voy a ir - dijo Draco, mirando el suelo con sus ojos grises -No tengo pareja, y dudo que la vaya a conseguir después de mi mala reputación-

Todos le miraron. Harry se asombró, pues por primera vez sentía verdadera lastima por Draco Malfoy.

¿Quien no tiene pareja-dijo una vocecilla detrás de una cortina que había tres camillas a la derecha de Harry.

Hermione la corrió y descubrió quien estaba detrás .Era Parvati Patil.

- Mi hermana esta libre-dijo esta.

¿Que te ha pasado-le preguntó Hermione

-Ohh, nada, me rompí el tobillo ayer, y tengo que estar en reposo, hoy me dan de alta. Entonces¿quien no tiene pareja-

-Yo-dijo Malfoy- pero no creo que tu hermana quiera ir conmigo.

-Pues lo dudo mucho-dijo esta con desprecio.

Entonces entró una chica que era exactamente igual que la de la camilla, y era Padma Patil.

-Hola Parvati, Harry¿que te ha pasado-dijo esta mirando a todos los presentes y extrañada por la presencia de Draco.

-oh,seguro que te enteras por el colegio, hemos estado luchando contra Voldemort y contra algunos mortifagos-dijo Harry

-Draco no tiene pareja, Padma, y dicen que vayas con el al baile.-dijo Parvati

¿CON ESE-grito padma

-Nos ayudo contra los mortifagos -dijo Luna

¿Por qué-dijeron las dos gemelas a la vez

-Porque-dijo Draco-ese es mi lugar, luchar contra el mal, que es lo correcto, y ahora me voy a mi cuarto, porque me parece que aquí no tengo nada que hacer-dijo cabizbajo, acercándose a la puerta.

-Esta bien-dijo Padma mirándole con compasión-Iré contigo al baile-giro la cabeza hacia su hermana-tu siempre me dices mi pareja ehh-

Todos sonrieron y Malfoy se acerco a las gemelas

-Gracias-dijo débilmente.

**autora:os ha gustado?tengo escritos 30 fics largos en otra pagina, pero como no me los actualizan provare en esta pag.de todas maneras es un poco patetico, no me dejeis reviews, no os ovligare a gastar el tiempo con mi historia, jejeje.bueno seguire con el baile d fin de curso, aunque ya no estoy tan inspirada.**


End file.
